


The Sun Will Always Rise

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A flood of emotion, Demon possession, Gen, M/M, Or Slash if you squint, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: After being possessed by a demon, Sherlock sees the sunrise for the first time in 6 months. I am under strict orders to make it cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Always Rise

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Oh no, it didn't send! AAAAA *hides my face* I'm so sorry! Okay, okay, you're already asleep (good morning, by the way) so here's one- Sherlock, after being possessed by a demon (recently expelled), hasn't seen the sunrise in almost six months. This is him, with John, sitting on a bench, crying as the orange spreads across the sky. Make it cute like you usually do )*u*( And send me a prompt! I don't think it went through if you did :{ ~ Your Lovely Otter

Sherlock had been awake through the whole thing, actually, awake through the murder, the torture, and the other cruel acts the demon committed while in his body, and it hurt, because though he liked to pretend that he was indifferent towards these things, he felt miserable.

But the demon was gone now (thanks to two men, who called themselves Winchester and claimed to be hunters) and it was just Sherlock and John once again, and at the moment they were sitting side by side on a park bench, so Sherlock could watch the sunrise, for the first time in six months.

He could feel John’s arm around his shoulders, and John’s head resting on his chest as he watched the bright orange spread across the sky as the first rays of the sun lit the earth, and Sherlock started to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did it justice!!! And that it was cute enough Was that Johnlock? I don’t know. SEND MORE PLEASE! Tumblr URL: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
